Protective Marinette (Marichat May)
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lorsque Gabriel Agreste se déplaçait en personne, cela voulait dire que les choses étaient soient très importantes, soient très graves.
**Titre:** Marinette protection (Marichat mai)

 **Résumé :** "Lorsque Gabriel Agreste se déplaçait en personne, cela voulait dire que les choses étaient soient très importantes, soient très graves."

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hawkdaddy !

* * *

Lorsque Gabriel Agreste se déplaçait en personne, cela voulait dire que les choses étaient soient très importantes, soient très graves.

Alors c'est sûr qu'en voyant le célèbre Gabriel Agreste, en chair et en os, bras croisés dans le bas de son dos, à l'entrée de la salle de classe, il y avait de quoi être surpris.

Pendant que l'enseignante le saluait et demandait ce qui l'amenait de bon matin au collège, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les épaules de la tête blonde en face d'elle s'étaient légèrement tendues.

"Je veux simplement parler à Adrien." Annonça-t-il en avançant dans la pièce.

"Oh. Vous voulez que nous libérions la salle pour que vous puissiez être seuls ?" Suggéra Mme Bustier.

"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais faire vite." Répondit-il professionnellement en pivotant vers son fils.

Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et Gabriel appela mécaniquement son fils. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate : sa tête était rentrée dans le cou, son dos légèrement vouté et ses poings reposaient sur ses jambes. Pour le coup et avec une légère pensée pour Chat Noir, Marinette se fit la réflexion que le blond ressemblait presque un pauvre chaton apeuré qui allait se faire réprimander après avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

"O-Oui Père ?"

"Où étais-tu hier soir ?"

"Je... Dans ma chambre, Père." Répondit-il en se voulant convaincant.

" _Je suis venu_ dans ta chambre et tu n'y étais pas."

"Vous-...Vous êtes venu dans ma chambre ?!" S'étonna le blond, déconcerté.

"Bien sûr, Adrien. Quel genre de père serais-je si je ne passerais pas tous les soirs dans la chambre de mon fils pour m'assurer qu'il dorme paisiblement dans son lit ?"

"Pas vous..." Murmura Adrien dans sa barbe en détournant le regard.

Gabriel n'entendit pas ce que son fils avait marmonner -ou alors il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu- mais Marinette elle, l'entendit. Il claqua ensuite sa langue au palais en signe d'irritation au silence du blondinet puis pris à nouveau la parole.

"Adrien, tu fais perdre du temps à tous tes camarades de classe. Chez qui étais-tu cette nuit ?"

A ce moment-là, plusieurs choses cliquèrent soudainement dans l'esprit de Marinette :

1, Chat Noir était venu la veille au soir pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir chez elle. Même s'il venait de temps en temps pour passer du temps avec elle -et récolter quelques câlins-, Marinette n'était pas très friand à l'idée de dormir _toute une nuit_ dans le même lit que son partenaire. Cependant, en voyant les traits tirés de son visage et une vague de tristesse passer dans ses yeux verts suppliant, elle avait acceptée. Lorsque le super-héros était posé dans son lit, ses bras autour de la taille de Marinette, son nez dans les cheveux sombres de cette dernière et sa poitrine contre son dos, elle lui avait demandé si ses parents ne s'inquiéteront pas de sa disparition. Son partenaire avait alors resserré sa prise autour de sa taille et avait répondu que son père n'était pas du genre à se déplacer pour voir s'il dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il l'avait ensuite rassuré en disant qu'il n'aurait pas de problèmes.

2, le lendemain matin, lorsque Marinette s'était réveillé dans les bras confortables de Chat Noir, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure, bien décidé à rester quelques minutes de plus au lit, jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa mère ne l'appelle pour la prévenir qu'elle était en retard pour le collège.

Et 3, lorsqu'elle avait vu arriver Adrien avec les cheveux légèrement en pagaille, elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux paroles du blond -qui consistait à bredouiller l'excuse du réveil pour son retard- et avait roucoulé sur le fait qu'il était encore plus mignon comme cela.

Finalement, Marinette se dit que tout ces événements -la demande de Chat Noir qui ne voulait pas dormir chez lui la veille, la brève mention de son père qui ne remarquerait pas son absence, le retard de Adrien ce matin-même, le déplacement de Gabriel Agreste en personne et sa demande sur la disparition de son fils- étaient décidément trop curieux pour qu'ils ne soient pas liés.

Ce qui l'amenait à la conclusion suivante : Adrien est Chat Noir.

Marinette rougit furieusement et pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Alors qu'une partie de son cerveau était en train de paniquer quant au fait que " _Oh mon dieu, Adrien Agreste est vraiment Chat Noir ! Non attends, plus important, on a dormir ensemble ! Oh mon dieu, j'peux pas le croire !_ ", une autre partie d'elle se dit qu'elle devait absolument réagir et sauver son partenaire de ce mauvais moment qu'il était en train de passer -Adrien ou non-.

Bras croisés sur son bureau, Marinette prit donc son courage à deux mains : Elle serra discrètement ses poings, déglutit pour ce qu'elle allait dire, inspira par le nez et releva les yeux vers le visage de son idole.

"Il était chez moi, monsieur." Lâcha-t-elle.

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'une bombe et tout le monde haletaient, choqués, tandis que certains sifflaient des "Quoi ?!".

Le cœur de Marinette battait encore plus la chamade qu'il y a une minute et, bien qu'elle était consciente de toutes les paires d'yeux qui étaient rivés sur elle, la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée, bien déterminée à protéger son chaton :

"Il était chez moi, monsieur, répéta-t-elle plus calmement. En fait, nous avions un projet d'étude sur la Chine que nous devions finir avant aujourd'hui. Le temps a passé et résultat, il faisait déjà nuit-noire dehors lorsque nous avions enfin terminés. Adrien voulait téléphoner à votre assistante, hum... Nathalie... ?, et à son chauffeur pour les prévenir mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il ne les dérangent pas à une heure aussi tardive. Et, en voyant qu'Adrien était fatigué, j'ai également insisté pour qu'il reste dormir à la maison. Mes parents ont acceptés, vous pouvez leur demander confirmation. _Pitié, s'il le fait, faites que mes parents me couvrent d'abord et me demande des explications après..._ Le lendemain, nous nous sommes réveillés en retard et comme nous ne voulions pas manquer d'avantage la leçon, Adrien n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous prévenir et est venu directement au collège."

Elle soutenue courageusement le regard de Gabriel qui la dévisageait avec suspicion, comme pour voir si elle disait la vérité.

 _Protège ton chaton. Protège ton chaton. Protège ton chaton_ , se répétait-t-elle comme une formule magique, avant de s'incliner légèrement sur son bureau et de fermer les paupières.

"Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, monsieur Agreste. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer ici, ce n'est en aucun cas Adrien mais moi-même." S'entendit-elle dire tandis qu'elle sentait toujours son cœur pulser dans ses tempes.

Le silence qui régnait était extrêmement pesant et Marinette cru bien que Gabriel Agreste n'allait jamais lui répondre ou alors, il allait la bannir pour toujours et elle n'aurait plus le droit de s'approcher d'Adrien, voir même de lui adresser la parole, ou pire encore ; elle n'aurait même plus le droit de le regarder librement parce que son père engagera un agent secret pour la surveiller et dès qu'elle poserait les yeux sur-.

La voix froide de l'homme la coupa dans ses délires mais elle ne s'adressa pas à elle.

"Adrien. Est-ce la vérité ?"

"...Oui, Père. J'étais chez Marinette."

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir les oreilles du blond toutes roses et se fit une note mentale pour le taquiner à ce sujet plus tard. Gabriel ne dit rien de plus, ferma un instant ses paupières, et les ré-ouvrit pour croiser le regard de Marinette -qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

"Que votre égoïsme n'affecte plus jamais mon fils, mademoiselle Marinette. Est-ce clair ?"

"Père !" Réagit aussitôt Adrien.

"Très clair, monsieur Agreste." Répondit Marinette, tel un automate.

"Bien. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez..." Continua-t-il en se tournant vers Mme Bustier et en opinant de la tête.

L'atmosphère lourde qui planait dans la salle ne se s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Gabriel Agreste, le dos droit, les épaules carrées, soit sortit de la pièce.

Alors que la porte claquait et que la silhouette du célèbre designer avait disparue, la classe se permit d'exploser, sous l'air désespéré de l'enseignante. Marinette quant à elle, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, paupières fermées, et soupira ouvertement, relâchant ainsi toute la pression qu'elle venait de subir, le cœur encore battant.

Elle entendit son prénom de tous les côtés, se faisait bombarder de questions -celles de Chloé plus haute que toutes les autres-, sentit même Alya lui secouer l'épaule pour la féliciter de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais ne se souciait pas vraiment de la pagaille qu'elle venait de provoquer.

L'important, c'était qu'elle avait réussie à protéger son chaton.


End file.
